Take Me Home
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun ingin tali pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol terikat semakin kuat, namun dirinya terjebak dengan kesalahan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Baekhyun masih tetap menunggu Chanyeol yang tak kunjung menjemputnya, karena Chanyeol menunggu dirinya berhasil melewati lembah berbatu untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun/Chanyeol/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt B.10 :** _ **Spend your life with who makes you happy not you have to impress**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Take Me Home** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Drama**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :** **I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, 'cause this fanfic is un-beta-ed.**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Chanyeol tahu, bahwa Baekhyun—pasangan hidupnya—telah melangkah terlalu jauh. Baekhyun mengiring waktu kedalam arah yang keliru ketika pemuda itu dengan diam-diam mendaftarkan diri pada Curdie, sebuah situs forum romansa untuk mendapatkan pasangan kencan buta.

Sudut bibir yang tertarik menapaki jejah pahit yang Chanyeol bingkai pada wajahnya, hal ini menjalar pada ulu hati untuk alasan bahwa faktanya Chanyeol adalah pemegang forum tersebut tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sedang berdiri pada titik di jenuh di tengah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Baekhyun yang mulanya khawatir pada keadaan Chanyeol yang terus-menerus mendekam di depan layar monitor terlalu lama mentransformasikan rasa kepeduliaannya menjadi jara kesal terpendam. Kemudian ia lampiaskan pada sebuah kisah kelam nantinya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol rela membuat sebuah akun baru dan mencocokkan diri dengan format kriteria yang Baekhyun tulis.

 _ **From: ByunBaekby**_

 **Halo, Richard Park? Waw, kutebak kau blasteran Korea dan.. salah satu negara di wilayah barat, ya? Aku heran mengapa tidak ada yang mau mengambil kriteriaku selama dua hari ini dan kau akhirnya datang. Terimakasih, ngomong-ngomong. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak banyak bicara tetapi sebuah perkenalan sepertinya harus ada di antara kita. Kkk** _*insert cute-smile emoji*_

 _ **-04**_

Satu tarikan pahit lagi yang Chanyeol patri dalam senyumannya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri membaca ulang kalimat-kalimat yang Baekhyun tulis. Baekhyunnya yang manis bahkan berbicara banyak dan memulai sebuah pembicaraan dengan _pasangan-kencan-buta-_ nya. Pemuda itu sedang berada di dalam toilet ketika mengetikannya, tak mengherankan untuk Chanyeol mengapa sebelumnya Baekhyun perlu repot-repot meminta izin untuk buang air.

Baekhyun bosan pada kehidupan rumah tangganya, Chanyeol menyadarinya. Semua hal ini Chanyeol tarik ujung kesimpulannya dan ia menemukan kejenuhan ini bermula pada saat Baekhyun merengek ingin mengadopsi anak dua bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol saat itu menolah karena ia masih bekerja dan tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun mengurus anak sendirian. Baekhyun merajuk padanya hingga satu minggu penuh lamanya, kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berheti dari pekerjaannya dan menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun untuk mengadopsi anak. Bukan sebuah sambutan hangat dan bahagia ketika Chanyeol pulang dan melepas dasi, Baekhyun justru berteriak dan membentak padanya. Menyebutnya sebagai pria terbodoh sepanjang tahun dan tambahan satu minggu lagi untuk perang dingin.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin kembali ke pekerjaan lamanya setelah memohon pada atasannya bahwa ia mengundurkan diri. Chanyeol mulai mencari pekerjaan lagi dan fakta bahwa sebuah pekerjaan yang tak senyaman pekerjaannya yang lalu sungguh sulit untuk didapatkan. Sehingga akhirnya ketika tangan jahilnya mengoprak-aprik internet dan menciptakan sebuah situs romansa, Chanyeol mendapat jackpot untuk mendapatkan uang tanpa perlu melangkah ke luar rumah. Akan tetapi siang yang akan menyangka, jika pada malam itu ia mendapatkan nama Baekhyun dalam kolom pendaftaran, yang menyertakan dua ribu won sebagai uang muka ke rekeningnya.

Komputer dimatikan dengan cepat ketika Chanyeol mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang berderit terbuka, memunculkan sosok Baekhyun yang keluar dengan ponsel masih di genggaman.

"Oh, sudah selesai? Tumben sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum mengatakannya. Setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, ia menyambut Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Senyuman yang terpatri indah oleh bibir tipisnya jarang sekali Chanyeol lihat semenjak ia membuka Curdie.

"Aku merindukan Baekby manisku." Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya, menilik manuver-manuver indah di wajah suaminya hanya untuk mendapatkan ekspresi itu.

"Ew Chanyeol, sudah kubilang panggilan itu menggelikan." Mengertit tak suka, Baekhyun menggerlingkan bola matanya.

Chanyeol tak menyahut lagi. Ia memperhatankan senyuman memujanya di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih membelai kepala Baekhyun, mengecup kening itu hingga Baekhyun jatuh tertidur.

Panggilan menggelikan, Chanyeol mengulangi kalimat itu dalam kepalanya. Chanyeol selalu memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan itu dari semasa mereka masih bersekolah dulu. Ia menyukai reaksi Baekhyun yang merenggut tak suka dan kadang kali memberi sebuah tinju pada wajahnya. Namun sepertinya semenggelikannya panggilan itu sekarang untuk Baekhyun, pemuda itu akan tetap tersenyum dalam tidurnya seperti malam ini karena panggilan itu.

Layaknya balasan yang Chanyeol kirimkan untuk Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

 _ **To: ByunBaekby**_

 **Aku melihat profilmu dan namamu Byun Baekhyun, benar? Lalu kau membuat** _ **username**_ **'baekby'. Apa itu seperti Baekhyun baby? Kkk, kutebak kau pasti sangat lucu. Tak apa, aku suka seseorang yang banyak bicara. Akan tetapi, mungkin aku tak bisa melanjutkan obrolan ini sekarang. Istri ku sudah memanggil, dan bayiku terus menangis.**

 **Selamat malam, Baekby? Senang berkenalan denganmu.**

 _ **Richard Park,61**_

Menjalani kencan buta dengan pasangannya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu ini akan lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memeluk punggung Chanyeol di satu pagi saat suami tingginya itu sedang mengoles selai pisang di permukaan roti. Chanyeol hanya bergumam untuk menjawab, kemudian merasakan Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya layaknya anak kucing di punggungnya. Baekhyun akan berubah manja jika ia ada maunya. Untuk pagi ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa menebak apa itu keinginan Baekhyun, dan kalau pun Baekhyun ingin mengemukakan kejujuran mengenai _kekasih gelap_ nya itu lalu meminta cerai, sebuah masalah akan muncul lebih rumit dari sekedar sebuah perceraian dan pertikaian-pertikaian rumah tangga mereka yang biasanya.

Namun nyatanya, bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk kekacauan itu terjadi. Karena ketika Baekhyun mengatakan, "Chanyeol, aku ingin bekerja." ketegangan di hati Chanyeol mencelos seketika. Dentuman dalam jantungnya pun kini kembali menjadi sebuah taluan yang normal.

Dan sedetik kemudian, gerakannya mengoles selai di atas roti terhenti. Chanyeol baru saja tersadar.

"Apa? Bekerja?" Chanyeol meletakan roti dan pisaunya. Membalikan tubuh lalu menatap mata memelas itu.

"Chanyeol… aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan mendapat pekerjaan. Setiap malam kau habiskan depan komputer dan hingga saat ini aku belum juga memasangkan dasi padamu di setiap pagi lagi." Raut khawatir itu menghiasi setiap tuturnya yang terdengar khawatir. Chanyeol menautkan alis, hatinya terasa gatal dan lidahnya ingin sekali bergerak membantah bahwa kegiatannya setiap hari adalah bekerja sekarang.

"Aku khawatir pada mata memerahmu setiap malam dan kau selalu mendengkur. Aku takut persediaan makanan kita habis dan kita berdua tak bisa makan. Aku tak—"

"Baek, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu bekerja. Kau akan kelelahan, kau akan lebih sering tertidur dan…" kalimatnya Chanyeol gantungkan setelah ia memotong kalimat Baekhyun. Otaknya berputar-putar tuh membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa memang matanya selalu memerah dan kepalanya bahkan terkadang pening setelah berlama-lama menatap layar monitor. Namun Chanyeol tak takut mati kelaparan karena bagaimanapun rekeningnya selalu terisi uang, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri adalah salah satu dari mereka yang menyalurkan uangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau menjamur di dalam rumah. Hanya berkutat dengan komputer tak peduli aku pun ada di dalam rumah. Apa bedanya kehadiranku jika aku pergi bekerja dan tidak untukmu?"

Diam adalah keputusan yang Chanyeol pilih saat ini untuk mengalah. Ia khawatir jika membuka suara sekali lagi, Baekhyun akan meledak dan rumah mereka semakin dingin. Chanyeol tak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin bosan dengan rumah tanga mereka lalu mengakhirinya secepat ini.

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya, merunduk lalu mata bulatnya bertemu dengan raut Baekhyun yang memerah, bibir bawahnya yang digigit dan tangan yang mengepal. Ia tahu, apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan selanjutnya jika tetap dibiarkan seperti itu.

Maka dibawanya Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap lembut surai cokelat dengan aroma mint dari _shampoo_ mereka. Disandarkannya kepala Baekhyun di bahunya lalu Chanyeol membisikkan, "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, lalu aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk bekerja."

.

.

.

 _ **From: ByunBaekby**_

 **Aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol tadi pagi, dan syukurlah, dia meminta maaf lalu mengizinkanku bekerja. Katakana aku jahat, tapi.. akankah ada peluang kita bertemu di luar saat aku pergi bekerja nanti? Kau tak lupa bukan, kita ini sedang berkencan.**

 _ **04**_

 **.**

 _ **To: ByunBaekby**_

 **Kau harus bersyukur memiliki suami yang selalu mengalah seperti itu kkk. Iya aku mengerti, manis. Kita akan bertemu dan kupastikan aku akan meluangkan waktuku.**

 _ **-61**_

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak ibunya untuk menjadi seorang penulis. Chanyeol dengan gelisah terburru-buru menghapus semua riwayat pencarian di komputer sebelum Baekhyun menyabotasi komputer itu untuk berkutat dengan sebuah naskah mentah yang akan ditulisnya.

Ia sudah menduga jika Baekhyun akan meluangkan waktunya untuk membuka akun Curdie dan menghubungi _Richard._ Yang mengejutkannya adalah Baekhyun meminta sebuah pertemuan. Tak heran Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba ingin pergi bekerja. Di balik kalimat takut mati kelaparan itu ternyata Baekhyun menemukan alasan untuk bertemu dengan kekasih barunya.

Chanyeol membawkan segelas susu saat dilihatnya Baekhyun dengan refleks menutup halama Curdie dan kembali ke tulisan-tulisannya. Ia menarik satu kursi dan turut mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun. Merasakan Baekhyun yang sedikit tidak nyaman karena mungkin tangannya ingin membalas pesan dari Richard namun ada Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Sudah seberapa jauh yang kau tulis?" Baekhyun sedang meminum susunya saat Chanyeol bertanya. Setelah meletakkan kembali mug-nya, bola mata Baekhyun bergulir ke deretan kalimat yang ia tulis.

"Aku belum menemukan konflik, Yeol. Dan kurasa aku justru menulis terlalu banyak puisi disini."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, lalu dengan sengaja menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Baekhyun yang terlungkup di atas _mouse_ ketika Chanyeol berkata, "Coba kulihat."

Baekhyun menegang saat Chanyeol mengarahkan kursor ke arah tombol _close._ Chanyeol tahu bahwa halaman Curdie akan muncul, jadi dengan sengaja Chanyeol menekan _close_ dua kali dan tampilan layar kembali ke desktop, kemudian ia memutar lagu.

"Aku harus mendengar lagu saat membaca, kau ingat?"

Anggukan yang Chanyeol terima setelah ia memutar sebuah lagu kesukaannya. Lalu kembali ke pekerjaan tulisan Baekhyun dan membaca semua itu sekilas. Namun pupil matanya membesar ketika membaca sederet kalimat yang ia yakini sebagai puisi yang dimaksud Baekhyun tadi. Ia membacanya berulang kali, mendeskripsikannya dalam kepala lalu menerimanya dalam hati. Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa kalimat itu adalah kalimat terindah yang pernah ia temui. Kalimat yang membawakan musim semi untuk bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan hilir angin membawa kehangatan untuk sepoles senyuman di wajah.

 _If I get locked away, and we lost it all today.. tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws, and if I couldn't be strong.. tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

Sepenggal lirik dari suara Adam itu membawa keduanya dalam suasana canggung luar biasa dengan alasan yang tak tersiratkan secara gamblang di gelombang udara. Pikiran keduanya bertemu pada satu titik namun hanya Chanyeol yang memahami semuanya. Dengan dilihatnya ada kerutan halus di dahi Baekhyun dan sudut bibirnya yang berdenyut menandakan bahwa Baekhyun sedang diliputi perasaan gugup atau menyesal.

Tak perlu dijabarkan dengan terang-terangan bahwa kesetiaan Baekhyun yang dipertaruhkan disini. Namun Chanyeol tak mau ikut-ikutan merasakan suasana tidak enak ini karena dalam perannya kali ini, ia adalah seorang pria yang tidak tahu apa-apa selain Baekhyun manisnya yang sedang kebingunan. Maka ia meremas tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya, kemudian satu tangan lainnya membawa tengkuk Baekhyun mendekat dan memberikan sebuah ciuman manis yang Baekhyun sukai di atas bibirnya. Berpangut hangat sampai layar monitor menghitam.

.

 _ **From: ByunBaekby**_

 **Perasaanku aneh sekali hari ini. Kuharap aku bisa meminum kopi bersamamu.**

 _ **-04**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To: ByunBaekby**_

 **Ow manis, mungkin kau terlalu lelah berkutat didepan monitor. Minum susumu, dan segera tidur, Baekby.**

 _ **-61**_

.

Baekhyun mematikan komputer lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah Chanyeol dengan sigap menaruh ponselnya di bawah bantal dan berpura-pura tertidur. Baekhyun terlampau lelah setelah menghempaskan tubuh ke atas ranjang dan langsung tertidur tanpa Chanyeol sebagai sandaran kelelahannya. Dengkuran Chanyeol dapat tak lama kemudian setelah Baekhyun tertidur, menandakan bahwa tidurnya pemuda itu tak akan bisa terganggu. Kemudian Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuka komputer.

Banyak sekali para pendaftar yang menunggu di beranda Curdie saat Chanyeol membukanya. Mereka memberikan komentar mengapa Curdie belum juga aktif lagi selama dua minggu ini. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka membatalkan pendaftaran dan meninggalkan situs karena lama menunggu konfirmasi. Chanyeol mengkoordinasikan para pendaftar dan memajang kriteria mereka di etalase Curdie, kemudian menerima uang yang masuk dalam rekeningnya dari mereka yang baru saja mendaftar maupun yang berhasil mendapatkan cintanya.

Tak banyak yang ia lakukan di Curdie setelah satu jam berlalu. Ia lalu membuka pekerjaan Baekhyun lalu membacanya dari kata yang paling awal untuk mengikis waktu.

Baekhyun menulis sebuah kisah klasik tentang rumah tangga yang begitu monoton. Chanyeol merasakan kisah romansa itu merambat ke dalam aliran darahnya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun menulis sebuah kisah indah dengan rangkaian kata yang tak bisa Chanyeol deskripsikan dengan sekali membaca.

Ulasan-ulasan katanya membawanya pada sebuah alam imajinasi yang tak akan pernah terpikirkan. Ia sudah membacanya tadi, namun tidak tahu jika dibaca sedetail ini akan sedemikian indahnya.

Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, ia tahu itu. Ia menikahi Baekhyun karena rasa cintanya tidak bisa ditampung lagi dalam sebuah hubungan tanpa pertalian. Cita-citanya hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Meminum kopi di pagi hari, dan memasak untuk Baekhyun di akhir pekan. Memeluk Baekhyun ketika akan tertidur, dan memberi kecupan selamat pagi setiap mata berat itu terbuka. Namun tak pernah Chanyeol sangka jika enam tahun menjalani itu semua akan membuat Baekhyun bosan. Mungkin tak sepenuhnya kesalahan terletak karena rutinitas mereka, hanya saja jika Chanyeol kaitkan secara menyeluruh, dirinyalah yang berada di pangkal inti dari masalah ini.

Dan untuk saat ini, Chanyeol belum bisa memperbaikinya. Ia hanya mampu membuat Baekhyun mengerjap di pagi hari ketika pemuda itu menyalakan komputer dan membuka pekerjaannya, kemudian mendapat sebuah kalimat " **Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ku yang tampan** (silahkan menciumku karena kau sangat ingin dipanggil tampan alih-alih cantik.) **jangan lupa untuk benar-benar mencium suami tidurmu yang suka mendengkur dan pasangkan kaus kaki untuknya karena Chanyeol sangat kedinginan : ( . Oh kau tahu sayang, ini adalah tulisan terindah yang pernah aku baca.** " yang membuat Baekhyun mematikan komputernya kembali kemudian memeluk Chanyeol yang masih terlelap.

.

 _ **From: ByunBaekby**_

 **Mereka menolak naskahku u,u aku tidak mau pulang. Kau sibuk? Mari kita bertemu.**

 _ **-04**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To: ByunBaekby**_

 **Aku yakin mereka tidak bisa membaca, sayang. Aku sedang free, mari bertemu di kedai kacang merah dekat kantorku.**

 _ **-61**_

Bukan fakta tentang naskah yang Baekhyun tulis dengan tidak tahu waktu itu yang membuat Chanyeol berdesir kecewa. Hanya saja, mengenai seorang _Richard_ lah yang Baekhyun hubungi terlebih dahulu. Hatinya memang terbagi dua sekarang, meskipun baekhyun tak tahu bahwa hatinya terbagi untuk orang yang sama, namun tetap saja eksistensi Chanyeol sebagai suami sahnya telah di nomor duakan.

Ini siang yang cukup terik di musim panas, Baekhyun biasanya tak suka pada suhu terlalu panas dan ia akan segera mengasingkan diri di dalam rumah. Dan hari ini ia memilih untuk bertemu dengan kekasih gelapnya itu alih-alih mengadu pada suaminya di rumah.

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun memasuki kedai yang ia sampaikan tadi. Netra indah yang selalu Chanyeol puja itu bergerak menelusuri ruangan, mencari keberadaan seorang pria blasteran berdasi. Namun ia tak menemukan siapapun, dan ketika retina itu menangkap atensi seorang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun membelalak terkejut.

Chanyeol melakukan reaksi yang sama, namun keterkejutan yang chanyeol buat disertai senyuman lebar, ekspresi bahagia karena nememukan Baekhyun tercintanya di kedai yang sama. Kemudian ia memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun mendekat

"Tumben sekali Baekhyun-ku mampir ke sini. Katanya tidak suka kacang merah." Sindirnya secara halus, hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun menggerakkan matanya gelisah dan kemudian tersenyum setelah turut duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku haus dan kupikir disini menjual minum?"

Meskipun Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang meyakinkan, namun Chanyeol dapat melihat keringat dan kerutan halus di dahi Baekhyun. Dengan perannya sebagai suami Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengeka keringat Baekhyun kemudian mengelus pipi itu setelah memesankan satu gelas air.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Baekhyun merendahkan kepalanya, merunduk tak ingin menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuat ekspresi seolah membaca pikiran yang begitu serius.

"Jangan bilang mereka menolakmu? Oh tuhan.."

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih tak ingin menatap Chanyeol. Ia meremas jemarinya sendiri kemudian menggigit bibirnya. Sebuah sandaran begitu penting saat ini, akan tetapi Baekhyun memesan sandaran dari kekasih barunya, bukan Chanyeol yang datang untuknya.

"Tidak Baekhyun, mereka tidak bisa membaca aku yakin! Naskahmu sungguh indah aku bersumpah!" kalimat ini Chanyeol ucapkan dengan serius, ia tak membuat wajah pura-pura terkejut lagi, penolakan naskah yang Baekhyun buat benar-benar menjadi panah yang menyakitkan pula untuknya. Karena menurutnya Baekhyun benar-benar pintar untuk memaparkan sebuah kata dalam untaian kalimat yang pas.

Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa pihak penerbit tak sedang membuka jasa freelancer untuk saat ini karena naskah yang akan diseleksi sudah terlalu banyak. Barulah Chanyeol mengerti tak lagi memprotes. Ia menenangkan Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya kemudian mengingatkan pada diri sendiri untuk menyerahkan naskah itu bulan depan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah raut sedihnya terkikis. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, lalu dengan rencana yang sudah ia siapkan, ia mengluarkan dua lembar kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo memberiku sebuah formulir pekerjaan di restorannya."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya lagi.

"Jadi tetap biarkan saja aku yang bekerja ya, sayang?"

Chanyeol menangkap dari sebuah sorotan Bahagia yang baekhyun pancarkan, ada sebuah keraguan di balik netra itu. Keraguan seperti apakah benar Chanyeol harus pergi bekerja atau haruskah dirinya mengambil kesempatan keluar saat Chanyeol sedang bekerja, dan sesekali Baekhyun harus berkunjung ke restoran Kyungsoo untuk sebuah formalitas dan menyembunyikan kecurigaan.

Otak chanyeol memang dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif akhir-akhir ini. Namun untuk membela diri, Chanyeol menjawab dalam hati jika yang kali ini adalah salah Baekhyun sendiri. Kesetiaannya tidaklah murni meski pemuda itu tengah berselingkuh dengan dirinya juga.

Chanyeol memainkan ponselnya saat baekhyun meminta izin untuk ke toilet. Dan benar saja dugaannya, saat itu pula satu pesan datang di jendela akun Curdie-nya.

 _ **From: ByunBaekby**_

 **Kurasa kita tidak jadi bertemu, sayang. Tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak tahan dengan cuaca sepanas ini. Maafkan aku.**

 _ **-04**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol di Rabu sore untuk mengajarinya memasak. Chanyeol tak perlu merasa heran karena semua ini gara-gara akun Richard mengatakan bahwa dirinya jengah pada istrinya yang tidak bisa memasak. Chanyeol memaksa pada awalnya karena toh jika Baekhyun bisa memasak, ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kekasih simpanannya itu. Namun Baekhyun terus memaksa bahkan menciumnya hingga kedua bibir mereka memerah basah dan bengkak.

Pada Kamis pagi, dua telur pecah dan berserakan di lantai, satu bungkus tepung berhamburan ke udara saat Baekhyun membukanya bungkusnya terlalu keras, satu potong ayam tergelincir ke tempat pencucian karena Baekhyun kurang bertenaga saat memotongnya, serta satu liter minyak goreng yang melembabkan kompor.

Baekhyun terdampar di lantai bersama dengan hujan tepung yang ia buat. Chanyeol sedang membersihkan kekacauan ketika kakinya menginjak kuning telur lalu tergelincir dan turut terdampar bersama Baekhyun di atas lantai.

"Kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua kekacauan ini, okay?"

Baekhyun merenggut. Ia melempar satu potong ayam tepat ke wajah Chanyeol lalu tertawa saat Chanyeol mengerjap.

"Kau yang tak pandai mengajariku. Ini salahmu dan ini tanggung jawabmu." Baekhyun menuduh balik. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang tegas.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baekhyun memang terlalu cerdik memutar balikkan fakta sehingga selalu chanyeol yang salah namun dalam skala yang masih terbilang rasional. Ia memang harus lebih—sangat lebih—bersabar saat mengajari Baekhyun sesuatu.

Lalu baekhyun tertawa di detik ke sekian setelah mereka saling diam. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menganalisa arti dari tawa baekhyun akankah itu mengenai semua hal dengannya hari ini atau kekecewaan karena tidak bisa menyenangkan Richard park di kemudian hari, Chanyeol tak mau menjawabnya.

"Kau seperti raksasa salju." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya lagi meninta maksud.

"Matamu besar dan memerah, seperti monster raksasa salju."

Mendengar Baekhyun terkikik, Chanyeol mendapatkan ide jahil. Ia dengan sengaja membesar-besarkan matanya lalu beringsut mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tak sadar tersentak kaget ketika memalingkan wajah dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang sedemikian dekatnya. Ia melompat namun terpeleset tumpahan minyak dan berakhir menabrak kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis ketika Baekhyun beranjak berdiri, pemuda itu lantas mengambil bungkus tepung yang masih tersisa sedikit lalu menaburkan semua isinya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali terkikik saat Chanyeol bersin membuat tepung-tepung di sekitaannya terhempas ke udara bagai badai salju.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berperang dengan butiran telur sebagai senjata, yang entah bagaimana caranya hingga membawa keduanya pada sebuah pangutan dalam dan panjang di bibir masing-masing. Ketika ciuman itu terlepas dengan perlahan, Baekhyun terkekeh seraya menjilat bibirnya.

"Bibirmu rasa tepung."

Dikecupnya bibir Chanyeol untuk memastikan rasanya.

"Kau rasa telur."

Dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sepertinya enak jika ditambah bacon." Baekhyun mengulang kecupannya, lalu keduanya kembali bersatu dalam sebuah lumatan-lumatan yang dalam. Hingga berakhir dengan suara desahan yang bersaut-sautan di kamar mandi.

.

.

 _ **To: Byun Baekby**_

 **Maafkan aku baru menghubungimu, babe. Aku lelah sekali, Direktur Utama kami tidak setuju dengan proposal yang tim-ku kirimkan. Aku ingin sekali tidur memelukmu disini.**

 _ **-61**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From: ByunBaekby**_

 **Oh tak apa. Akupun hari ini sedang mempelajari hal untuk pekerjaanku yang selanjutnya. Aku memelukmu dalam hatimu, haha!** _*insert love+hug emoji*_

 _ **-04**_

Baekhyun sedang di kamar mandi saat mengirimnya. Sesaat setelah Richard mengucapkan selamat malam, Baekhyun kembali ke pantry dan membantu chanyeol menyusun cookies buatannya (tiga perempatnya adalah buatan chanyeol) ke dalam toples.

"Rasanya luar biasa, Baek!" Chanyeol berseru dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun menyatukan alis. Penasaran, lantas ia mengambil satu dan mencicipinya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah dengan sengaja untuk melihat pupil mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Kau hebat, Baekby!" puji Chanyeol mengangkat jempolnya.

"Ew, jangan panggil aku begitu!" Baekhyun hendak menendang tulang kering Chanyeol namun lelaki berhasil menghindar. "Lagi pula ini buatanmu." Dia merenggut lagi.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan bahan-bahannya. Ini dibuat dengan tanganmu, _darling_. Ini luar biasa sungguh!" Mata Chanyeol melebar bulat saat mengatakannya, bibirnya yang tersungging cengiran lebar yang bahagia membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Baekhyun senang luar biasa meskipun ia hanya membantu sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mengisi formulir pekerjaan di restoran Kyungsoo." Celetuk Baekhyun dengan becanda, namun mengharapkan adanya keseriusan dalam tanggapan Chanyeol.

"Oh tidak Baek, aku, suamimu tidak mengizinkan tanpa bimbinganku."

Baekhyun merenggut sekali lagi, membuat Chanyeol gemas luar biasa. Merasa beruntung karena jenis seperti Baekhyun hanya ada satu dan dia yang memilikinya. Lalu tanpa sengaja Chanyeol kembali membayangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk mengenai pasangannya itu. Seandainya seseorang bernama Richard itu ada, apakah Baekhyun akan bersikap sama seperti ini atau tidak, atau bahkan akan lebih menggemaskna? Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah rela jika Baekhyun harus bersikap sama pada orang lain, bahkan pada ibunya sendiri. Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Apapun yang Baekhyun miliki adalah miliknya pula. Dan kalaupun seseorang ingin mendapatkan Baekhyun, orang itu harus memastikan bahwa bukan Baekhyun yang dibawanya pulang.

Rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa itu membuat Chanyeol dengan refleks merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya yang erat. Baekhyun sulit bernafas pada awalnya sehingga berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu. Namun ketika gerakan melepaskan dirinya itu, ia dengan tidak sengaja menyentuh dada Chanyeol dan merasakn debaran di dalamnya berpacu sangat cepat. Sadar kemungkinan Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan yang mungkin tidak ia ketahui, Baekhyun lantas turun merapatkan diri dan ikut melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Chanyeol.

.

Adalah baekhyun yang berjadwal mencuci seluruh bagian rumah pada Minggu di awal bulan. Namun alih-alih Chanyeol melihatnya membersihkan pakaian, Baekhyun justru bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dan milah milih pakaian di lemari.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. Seingatnya ia—Richard—tidak memiliki jadwal bertemu dengan Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini meskipun seringkali mengkhayalkannya bersama di ruang obrolan. Chanyeol mengecek lagi ke ponselnya dan memang tidak ada percakapan yang menyinggung rencana pertemuan tersebut.

Sebelum ia bertanya, Baekhyun sudah melepaskan kaus kumalnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah sweater biru langit.

"Ganti celanamu dan kita belanja. Kudengar kaki babi akan habis setelah pukul delapan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Ia menguap sekali lalu membersihkan saliva yang mengering di sudut bibir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat ganti celanamu." Protes Baekhyun ketika mendapati Chanyeol masih diam di tempatnya.

Bukannya menuruti apa yang Baekhyun katakan, Chanyeol justru melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun menangkap pergerakan itu lalu dengan cepat menggeret Chanyeol kembali. Membuka celana Chanyeol dan menggantinya dengan yang bersih.

Chanyeol masih memasang raut bingung itu. Ia membawa tungkainya melangkah ke kamar mandi lagi dan Baekhyun menangkapnya lagi.

"Aku harus mandi, Baek." Chanyeol memelas.

Baekhyun memberikan satu kecupan di bibir Chanyeol, menyemprotkan parfum lalu mengenggamkannya kunci mobil yang sudah lama sekali tak Chanyeol sentuh.

Oh, Chanyeol menyukai itu. Ia ingin kecupan lagi, tetapi rasanya aneh karena Baekhyun sudah lama tak membujuknya dengan cara seperti itu.

Pikiran Chanyeol kembali di penuhi hal-hal negatif. Apapun hal itu asalkan menyangkut Richard, Chanyeol merasa ada amarah tersendiri yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Selagi Baekhyun kesusahan membuka pintu garasi, Chanyeol membuka akun Curdie-nya.

 _ **To: Byun Baekby**_

 **Selamat pagi, sayangku *** kiss you gently ***. Apa yang kau rencanakan di akhir pekan ini? Berjalan-jalan di sekitaran Han denganku sepertinya terdengar bagus.**

 _ **-61**_

Chanyeol tak mengharapkan sebuah balasan saat itu juga karena Baekhyun sudah memanggil namanya dari garasi untuk cepat. Menghampiri Baekhyun kali ini terasa sangat asing baginya. Melangkahkan kaki untuk orang yang paling ia cintai seakan ia melangkah untuk menjumpai tetangga baru. Chanyeol merasakan dirinya tak mengenal Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di kursi penumpang dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang mereka sukai. Chanyeol tak merasa Baekhyun ada disini. Dan setibanya di ujung tebing suatu saat nanti, setelah Chanyeol berhasil melewati lembah berbatu yang curam dan licin, Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun kembali pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Baekhyun mendamparkan diri di atas lantai sepulangnya membeli kaki babi. Setelah berebut dengan para bibi-bibi disana, ia akhirnya mendapatkan satu kantung yang ia mau. Chanyeol menyusul setelah memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi. Keduanya saling bertatapan setelah Chanyeol berbaring di sampingnya dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Keduanya tak berani untuk sekedar mengedipkan mata. Nafas kelelahan keduanya berhembus kemudian melebur di udara. Baekhyun masih merasakan getaran itu, dalam dadanya yang mengagumi setiap ukiran tegas dan sempurna yang Chanyeol miliki di seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya dengan mata bulat, namun jika Baekhyun menatapnya seperti ini mata itu terasa tajam dan menghunus kedalam retina. Memberinya sensasi perut bergolak dengan kepakan merpati di dalamnya.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, sungguh. Dan Chanyeol pun mencintainya, Baekhyun sangat teramat tahu. Dirinya pun sadar akan sebuah kesalahan besar yang berpotensi menyakiti hati beruang besarnya itu. Rumah tangga yang keduanya bangun selama enam tahun tak mungkin akan terus terhias dengan cerita manis.

Ia tidak bosan dengan sebuah rutinitas yang manis di setiap waktu Chanyeol berada di dekatnya. Namun Baekhyun merasa sedikit bosan dengan perasaannya setiap mendapatkan semua itu. Chanyeol jarang sekali marah, ia akan selalu mengalah setiap Baekhyun bersalah. Baekhyun selalu memikirkan cara untuk membuat Chanyeol naik pitam, namun sebesar apapun usahanya,  
Chanyeol akan selalu memendam amarahnya dalam dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tak menginginkan sebuah pertengkaran, namun Baekhyun sangat mengharapkannya untuk sebuah lika-liku rumah tangga. Agar ikatan keduanya terikat semakin kuat dan Chanyeol tak menemukan titik jenuhnya. Untuk itu Baekhyun selalu memancing pertengkaran, yang pasti akan diakhiri dengan Chanyeol yang meminta maaf.

"Chanyeol.." ia memanggil, nafas terengahnya sudah hilang terserap keramik dingin. Chanyeol masih tetap menatapnya untuk menyahut. Tatapan itu membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian kembali berkata, "Aku tak ingin memasak lagi."

Dilihatnya Chanyeol menautkan alis, meminta alasan mengapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin berhenti setelah berdesak-desakan membeli kaki babi. Dan memangnya, Baekhyun tidak mau menyenangkan Richard lagi?

"Sekarang, aku ingin menari." tutur Baekhyun seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Apa?"

"Seperti yang dilakukan Jongin dan Sehun!" Baekhyun berseru semangat. Ia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol kemudian menengadahkan kepala, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memelas yang mampu melumpuhkan otak Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menari." Chanyeol ingin protes, namun tatapan itu masih Baekhyun pertahankan.

"Aku akan meminta Jongin mengajariku!" satu kecupan Baekhyun berikan agar Chanyeol merestui. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu memperagakan gerakan dance yang rancu, dan melarikan diri ke dalam kamar.

 _ **To: Richard Park**_

 **Aku akan belajar menari! Mungkin sebuah gerakan seksi akan menganggu tidurmu di kemudian hari *** mehrong ***. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf baru membalas chat mu. Aku pergi membeli kaki babi tadi pagi. Dan kalau kau ingin tahu, Chanyeol tidak bisa menari. Jadi kali ini aku akan belajar diluar *** insert wink emoji ***.**

 **P.S. kau menerima gambar cookies buatanku tetapi tak memberikan komentarmu! *** frowns *****

 _ **-04**_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memarahinya usai latihan dengan Jongin di sore hari karena Jongin tak ada di restoran. Kemudian di rumah Chanyeol turut menegurnya, namun tak menggunakan kalimat yang ketus seperti Kyungsoo.

Ketika Richard mengatakan salam perpisahan karena bayinya menangis, Baekhyun mengisi waktu luangnya setelah mematikan ponsel dengan mengajak Chanyeol latihan bersama. Ia menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan yang dipelajarinya dari Jongin dan Chanyeol menatapnya terkesima.

"Kau hebat! Aku yakin Jongin akan kalah dengan muridnya."

Baekhyun menaikkan dagu lalu tersenyum bangga. Ia menyadari kemampuan tubuhnya bergerak sungguh keren, jadi ia tetap meneruskan menari mengikuti irama dari musik yang Chanyeol putarkan.

Chanyeol tak berhenti bertepuk tangan, menyerukan nama Baekhyun dengan mengacungkan dan menggoyang-goyangkan remot seperti menonton konser. Memberi kepuasan tersendiri untuk Baekhyun yang menari asal, tak peduli gerakannya memiliki unsur seni atau tidak.

"Go Baekhyun! Go Baekhyun! Go Baekhyun!" teriakan Chanyeol membawa kurva bahagia yang membuat Baekhyun menari lebih bersemangat.

Usai musik berhenti dan Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Chanyeol, ia kembali menemukan mata itu terpancar berbeda menatapnya. Baekhyun selalu diliputi perasaan bersalah setiap kali Chanyeol menatapnya akhir-akhir ini. Kerutan halus di dahinya diyakini Chanyeol akan menangkapnya, namun lelaki itu tak jua menanyakan apa yang salah dari dirinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang hangat. Ia menggerakan bibirnya tanpa keraguan seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Ciuman Chanyeol memang tidak berubah, tetap menjadi gerakan bibir yang paling Baekhyun sukai jika saja Chanyeol tak sedikit kaku seperti ini. Baekhyun merapatkan bibir mereka, membawa ciumannya lebih dalam kedalam lorong gelap yang sedang menjari cahaya. Menari pintu aman untuk keluar dari kekeliruan yang terjadi hingga keduanya benar-benar bersatu di malam itu.

Tak seperti biasanya ketika Chanyeol akan membelai surainya setelah mereka menghabiskan malam-malam yang panas. Malam kali ini Chanyeol langsung terlelap dengan rengkuhan pada pinggangnya yang tak begitu erat.

Chanyeol sedang ragu, Baekhyun menangkap itu. Suaminya itu sedang diliputi sebuah perasaan dimana ia kehilangan Baekhyun-nya. Namun selama itu Baekhyun menunggu, Chanyeol belum pula menjemputnya pulang untuk kembali ke pelukannya yang hangat.

"Chanyeol…" lirih Baekhyun teramat pelan.

Lelaki tinggi itu masih berdebat dengan akalnya disaat Baekhyun sangat menantikan sebuah bentakan yang keluar dari bibir tebal kesukaannya itu. Ia membentak Chanyeol adalah pria terbodoh di hari yang lalu, namun Chanyeol justru meminta maaf ribuan kali. Tak pula lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak sebegitu bodohnya untuk mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol membuka sebuah situs perjodohan bernama Curdie.

Ia dengan sengaja memaparkan nama 'Baekby' untuk _username-_ nya agar Chanyeol sedikit peka. Baekhyun juga sering kali memancing Chanyeol untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya dan berharap pertengkaran kembali hadir dengan Chanyeol sebagai pihak yang kecewa, namun lelaki itu justru semakin jauh melangkah untuk meladeni sosok 'Baekby' dibalik nama 'Richard' yang digunakannya.

"Park Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun selalu menunggu tatapan itu. Sorotan mata yang menegaskan bahwa Chanyeol memandangnya bukan sebagai Baekhyun manisnya. Dan Baekhyun masih tetap menunggu dimana puncak kesabaran Chanyeol akan berakhir yang akan membawanya pulang.

Kemudian pemikiran-pemikiran dalam kepalanya berputar bagai mesin waktu tak berujung. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol ketika dirinya masih menginjak sekolah menengah di tahun pertama. Ketika pertama kali Baekhyun mencetak gol saat pertandingan, sorakan Chanyeol terdengar lebih keras dari yang lainnya. Ketika Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring, lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kea rah Baekhyun di tribunan penonton. Ketika mereka menggarap tugas bersama, Chanyeol menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Baekhyun karena menurutnya Baekhyun sangat pandai. Dan ketika mereka berkuliah dan saat itu Baekhyun menjadi ketua klub hapkido, Chanyeol akan terus memujinya seusai kelas berakhir.

Hal-hal seperti itu membuat Baekhyun mendirikan sebuah kebiasaan dalam pola prilakunya. Ia menjadi lebih rajin hanya untuk dilihat Chanyeol, hanya untuk mendengar Chanyeol memujinya bagai dewa. Bahkan hingga keduanya telah berada dalam sebuah status yang diikat oleh pernikahan, Chanyeol takkan pernah berhenti untuk terus memujanya bahkan jika itu di dalam hati.

"Yeol, apa kau sadar jika aku selama ini hanya menginginkan kepuasan?" Baekhyun menatap mata yang tertutup itu. Dengan nafas yang naik turun dengan teratur, Baekhyun merasakan kesempatan berbicaranya sungguh bebas.

"Aku menyadarinya bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu karena aku terlalu sombong dengan apa yang aku miliki." Ia memeluk tubuh itu. Menyelinapkan jemarinya pada surai hitam milik Chanyeol untuk mengusapnya perlahan. Memberikan sinyal mutlak bahwa Baekhyun sangat menyayangi suaminya itu.

"Aku menyukai bagaimana caramu menatapku memuja. Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkan cara agar membuatmu merasa terkesan. Aku bermain bola dan mendorong tim-ku sendiri agar aku dapat mencetak gol. Aku meneriakkan namamu pada saat pertandingan basket dengan keras agar aku menjadi satu-satunya yang tertangkap atensimu.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tahu? Aku selalu memaksa _hyung-_ ku untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan jawaban yang benar agar nilai kita tinggi. Dan aku mempelajari hapkido dengan giat sampai aku terkilir hanya untuk kau melihat dan memuji kemampuanku. Kau mengatakan _cookies_ yang kami buat adalah hebat karena aku yang membuatnya, dan kau bersorak terpana saat aku menari tadi. Aku sombong sekali. Semua yang kuinginkan darimu hanyalah tatapan kagum itu."

Tetesan liquid itu tak Baekhyun harapkan kedatangannya. Namun seiring dengan hatinya yang bergetar perih, Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya menangis dengan dada telanjang Chanyeol sebagai sandarannya. Ia meremas seprai agar menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar, lalu menangis hingga matanya tak lagi berair.

"Chanyeol, sesungguhnya aku menunggumu memergokiku yang memiliki kekasih gelap. Dia bernama Richard dengan nama belakang yang sama denganmu. Dia lelaki yang tinggi dan tampan, namun sayang sudah memiliki istri dan seorang bayi. Dan sayangnya lagi, yang kuketahui itu adalah bohong."

Chanyeol bergerak dalam tidurnya. Sedikit gerakan merengganngkan badan kemudian berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun dengan suara dengkurang yang tak lama terdengar. Baekhyun menatap punggung itu, menyentuhnya dan memberi usapan pelan. Memberi sedikit kehangatan yang Baekhyun miliki.

"Richard adalah lelaki tinggi dan tampan di balik komputer yang tidak berani menegur pasangan hidupnya karena berselingkuh."

"Park Chanyeol, maafkan aku."

.

.

.

 _ **To: Byun Baekby**_

 **Sayang? Kau tidak menghubungiku hari ini. Aku merindukanmu *** ready to cry *****

 _ **-61**_

Chanyeol sudah pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang sampai-sampai nama Richard menjadi jembatan untuk lelaki itu bertanya mengenai keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol datang di pagi hari ke restoran Kyungsoo yang masih tutup lalu Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya menggunakan wajan karena membuat keributan di pagi hari. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini tengah bersembunyi di lemari penyimpanan ikan.

Baekhyun menggedor rumah Kyungsoo pada pukul empat dini hari hanya meminta bersembunyi di restorannya. Setelah menjelang malam dan telepon rumah Kyungsoo mendapatkan 76 panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memukul bokong Baekhyun agar segera pergi dari kediamannya.

Pemuda itu menangis setelah dipukul, kemudian Jongin datang dan menenangkannya membuat Kyungsoo semakin geram.

"Kalau bertengkar, jangan repotkan kami, dong." Kyungsoo menggerutu saat membersihkan piring kotor dan Baekhyun yang sedang berlatih menari di ruang tengah.

Setelah malam kian larut dan riwayat panggilan tak terjawab bertambah menjadi 103, Jongin memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dengan Kyungsoo dipelukannya. Ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini.

Ia lelah. Menari dengan musik trot selera Jongin tak membuatnya bersemangat untuk menari. Kyungsoo pun selalu mengejeknya terlalu lincah seperti cacing saat menari. Hal ini semacam sapaan kasar untuk Baekhyun karena tak ada yang bersorak dan memujinya disini.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya setelah berbaring di atas sofa dengan keringat dan nafas tak teratur. Matanya berguling menyapa seluruh bagian langit-langit rumah Kyungsoo yang mulai dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Ia sudah merindukan rumah bersihnya dalam waktu baru satu hari meninggalkan rumah.

Pikirannya berkecamuk di sekitaran rumahnya yang selalu dibersihkan dengan jadwal bergantian dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah sangat gatal ingin membuka 123 pesan masuk dari Chanyeol disamping mengangkat 231 panggilan tak terjawabnya.

Chanyeol mencarinya tanpa Baekhyun berikan alasan atas kepergiannya. Chanyeol bahkan Richard pun merindukannya, membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah ruang hampa yang tak menginginkan dirinya. Baekhyun sungguh merindukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang amat sangat ia cintai dan juga mencintainya dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Aku tak bisa membantu masalah perselingkuhanmu, Baekhyun. Namun kuharap kau bisa mempertimbangkan mana yang bisa kau pilih dengan baik." Nasihat Kyungsoo ketika pagi hari Baekhyun menceritakan masalahnya namun dengan cerita yang ia rangkai sendiri. Ia sengaja tak menceritakan kebenaran bahwa ia berselingkuh dengan orang yang sama karena cerita ini hanya akan memusingkan pihak manapun, dan ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo memarahinya lagi.

Kemudian ia ingat nasihat Jongin yang menguping lalu ikut-ikutan membicarakan masalahnya kemudian berceletuk, "Ya Baekhyun, coba kau pertimbangkan lagi. Saranku kau mungkin harus menghabiskan hidupmu dengan dia yang membuatmu bahagia, bukan dia yang harus kau buat terkesan."

Kalimat Jongin diambil dari kata-kata sablonan dari kaus Baekhyun sendiri. Jongin terkekeh geli saat Baekhyun menyadari Jongin tak benar-benar serius menanggapinya dengan pendapatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik kausnya, membaca deretan kalimat itu berulang kali.

 _Spend your life with who makes you happy, not you have to impress._

Dan kepalanya memutarkan hal-hal lain dengan cepat.

Adalah keputusan yang salah jika Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol seperti ini, dan keputusan yang salah pula selalu menyombongkan diri di depan Chanyeol dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia sangat kuasai. Baekhyun baru menyadari beberapa kalimat yang membawa hidupnya berputar di lingkup kebahagiaannya bersama Chanyeol. Kendati ia merasa bosan pada kebiasaan Chanyeol yang selalu mengalah, namun semuanya Chanyeol lakukan agar mereka tetap terjaga dari hal-hal nakal. Dan Baekhyun justru merusak semuanya. Menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai alasan, kemudian menjebak Chanyeol dalam perangkap yang ia sesali sendiri.

Baekhyun baru tahu, jika semua kesombongan yang ia lakukan agar membuat Chanyeol maupun Richard terkesan adalah hanya untuk mendapat semua pujian-pujian itu. Dan yang tanpa Baekhyun sadari justru membuatnya bahagia.

Hatinya selalu berdentum menyenangkan disaat Chanyeol menatapnya terpana. Dia berdebar disaat Chanyeol berada dalam genggamannya dan dirinya berada dalam kungkungan Chanyeol yang hangat. Bibirnya selalu tersungging senyuman indah mana kala Chanyeol melontarkan kalimat penyemangat. Dan semuanya membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

Akhirnya jemarinya membuka akun Curdie-nya. Menyambungkan obrolan dengan Richard Park yang terlihat online beberapa menit yang lalu dan tetap menanyakan kabarnya.

 _ **To: Richard Park**_

 **Take me home.**

 _ **-04**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From: Richard Park**_

 **Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu.**

 _ **-61**_

Sebuah keputusan luar biasa yang Chanyeol katakan. Akan menjadi siapa jika nanti lelaki itu menjemputnya? Seorang Richard Park yang kehadirannya selalu terhalang alasan, ataukan Park Chanyeol yang kini akan memperbaiki semuanya dengan ketidaktahuannya.

Baekhyun tak lagi peduli. Keduanya adalah pria tinggi dan tampan yang dikemas dalam satu kemasan bahagia dan ditujukan untuk Baekhyun dengan segala ketulusannya.

 _ **To: Richard Park**_

 **Take me home, Chanyeol Park.**

 _ **Byun Baekhyun,04**_

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
